Red Eyes
by Phoenixgrl15
Summary: Dean/OC Alex Cortez helps the brothers hunt for their father while looking for the demon that killed her family.
1. Chapter 1

My mother use to tell me that angels where watching over me, I always believed her. That was until one day she didn't come home. If there where such a thing as a God, then why did he dissert one of his most devote follower. After she died it was only me, my dad, and my sisters. I swore on the day of my mother's funeral that I would protect them, even if it meant giving my life; After all I made a promise and a Cortez always keep their promises.

I sat inside of my car a, red classic convertible, listening to music waiting for my sister to come out of the police station. There have been a string of murders in the area and we where looking in on it. Three People have been found in their houses with the doors and windows locked, cut open with their heart missing. That's what we do, my sisters and I, we hunt thing, things that people believe are of nightmares ha, I wish. We usually work from home going on the road if we find a case. This case is a bit personal though, this is happening from our hometown. I looked in the review mirror to see if my sister was coming, as I was looking I caught site of my reflection. Everyone always says that I could pass as my mother back from the dead. I had her beautiful pitch black hair that if the moon hits just right looks purple, I had her eyes that where electric blue if you got me mad they would look like static was in them. I also had her full lips, because I am a hunter I'm fit and my body as all the right curves. My father would always say that if I wanted to see my mother to look at the mirror and she would be looking right at me, but instead of helping me it made me sad that would be the only way that I saw her.

"Hey, are you going to keep staring at your self or are you going to let me in at some point." My youngest sister asked me sassily.

"I could always just let you freeze out there." I shot back at her.

"Quit playing, its December, I'm freezing out hear let me in!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah what ever you say." I said as I let her in the car.

"So what did you find out, or did you just make me lose a perfectly good afternoon?" I asked her. She made one of those faces that said 'you-are- so- not-funny' before answering me.

"They told me that the woman that died two days ago was in fact killed the same way as the others. Doors and windows locked, cut open and with the heart missing. The only thing that was different was that she managed to write something in her own blood." She stopped talking at the point. We where driving back home to tell Andy what we found, when we reached a red light I looked at her and saw her look scared. I have not seen her look that scared since my father told her that everything she feared was real.

"What did she write Ally?" I asked casually so I don't upset her.

"She wrote Red eyes, the police think that her attacker was warring red contacts." I looked at her and understood why she was so afraid. There was only one demon that had red eyes but instead of fear al I felt was anger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex are you sure you want to do this, I mean this demon is one strong bitch." My sister Ally asked me for the hundredth time in an hour.

"Yes! Don't you want this? This demon killed our mother; I would think you would be a bit more supportive." I whisper yelled at her. I couldn't believe her, how could she want to run away scared now when we were so close to finish what our father started.

"Look Ally's right we are not ready to fight this demon, we don't even know if we can kill it." My other sister Andy said. People always said we could pass as twins but she had our father green eyes.

"I know what you guys are saying, but this could be our only shot, we have to take it." They look at each other and smiled before grabbing a gun.

"We might as well; we came all this way after all." Andy said smiling.

"Yeah I mean how will we ever get back the gas we spent on getting a mile out of town." Ally sassed. I grabbed my own gun and loaded it with silver bullets. I thought back at what my father use to tell me,

"_Take a deep breath, and suck in your fear, even if all you want to do is run. You can't let it see you afraid; it will only use it against you." _

So that's what I did suck in my fear and doubt that we were doing the right thing and led my sisters into a old Makers house were I was sure the demon was waiting for us.

We split up as soon as we entered the house Ally took the bedrooms, Andy took the downstairs, and I took the basement. I looked everywhere but there was nothing there, I did not know whether to be relived or upset that I was wrong. I went back upstairs and found Ally and Andy already there.

"So did you find something?" I asked half hoping they didn't so we could leave.

"Yeah a whole lot of nothing." Andy said, sarcastically might I add. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you tow always have to talk like that?"

"Yes." They answered together, we just laughed together. We were on our way to the door, which we left open, when it shut with a loud BANG.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?" I thought and said out loud.

Thanks for the review VeekaIzhanez!


	3. Chapter 3

As we felt a cold wind behind us we turned around fast with our guns ups. It was a man behind us; he was properly in his late twenties or early thirties, had spiky black hair and was built like a weight lifter. He would have been good looking, but his eyes made me want to shoot him not jump him, they where red. I didn't think, as soon as I saw his eyes I pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. My sisters were right behind me but he barely even flinched. He looked down at his chest that was covered with built holes and snickered. I heard one of my sisters' curse, but I didn't take the time to find out which one it was.

"You know all you hunters are the same, you throw the bait and you come running." He laughed, I guess I now new how he charmed his way into those girls houses. I did not respond just held on tighter to my gun, I didn't know what he was planning he could have killed us as soon as step in the house, but he didn't.

"You know you girls are quite feared with us demons. Well really your whole family is, but since it's just you three left, well lets just say you do know how to hold onto family traditions, like putting fear in the hearts of demons everywhere." I raised my eyebrow, did this guy have thing for his own voice.

"I guess we would if you monsters had hearts." I was part of this family; I did know how to be sarcastic. I felt my sisters tense when he laughed, not the reaction I was expecting.

"Yes, I have heard of you little Alexandra your the youngest in your family, but most definitely not the weakest. You know you look just like your mother, man was she fun, let me tell you she fought like hell." He chuckled. I was fuming, how dare he mention my mother like that, he has no right. My hand twitched to shoot him again but I new that would only get us in trouble.

"Don't you dare mention her!" Andy yelled at him, he turned to look at her and sneered,

"Were we talking to you, no we weren't, so do me a favor and shut up." He turned back to me and his gaze softened, " So where were we." This demon was really starting to freak me out, and apparently he was freaking my sisters out as well because they moved to stand in front of me.

"Oh come on now don't be like that we were just talking, now would you please move?" I didn't understand, he was talking as if they were interrupting something privet. For the first time I was thankful that I had older protective sisters. When they didn't move he sighed and waved his hand Andy and Ally were thrown into a wall it looked like they couldn't move, not that they didn't try. He waved his hand again and I was slammed into another wall opposite of my sisters, my hands were stuck to the wall as were my legs.

"Good now we can continue our discussion." He smiled, I saw my sister struggling, they looked at me and I saw it. They were scared and not for themselves, but for me. I felt so guilty, it was me who dragged them in hear, because of me we were stuck to a wall with a psycho demon who killed our mother. If anything happened to them I would never forgive myself. The demon came near me and looked me in the eye, I tied to look away but he held my face still. His eyes were blood red there were no pupils and they looked like death, I wondered if these eyes were the last thing my mom saw. I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he smiled and leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"Your special my sweet, sweet Alex and I whish I didn't have to do this." He kissed me on the cheek and all I could do was look stunned, what kind of demon was this, what did he not want to do? I didn't know and I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Don't touch her you freak!" Ally yelled, she was the oldest and she often felt she had to look after Andy and I all by her self since dad died. She would joke about it but I new she whished we had a normal life. The demon waked over to her, it looked like he was sniffing her and didn't like what he smelled.

"Too much like your father." He sneered at her.

"You know if you're trying to insult me you're very, very bad at it." Like always she just had to sass him. He glared at her for a seconded before he backhanded her; it looked like her lip and nose started to bleed. Andy and I yelled at him to stop, he completely ignored Andy, but turned to look at me and I new what it was he was going to do. I didn't care about my fathers training anymore I started to cry and beg,

"Please stop, please don't hurt them please." I said this softly but I new he heard me. Andy and Ally looked shocked, I never cried never not when I was hurt, not even when our father died. I was always the strong one, they told me, always the brave one, I saw the look in their eyes and I new they new they wouldn't be leaving this house.

"It's not up to me, I just follow orders." He told me and for the first time his voice was cold and hard while speaking to me. I hung my head and cried harder then I ever remember crying. I was crying so hard I almost didn't hear what Andy asked him,

"What orders?" She didn't look afraid neither did Ally, they new they were going to die, but in our jobs we new we could die every day. Even I wasn't afraid to die, what I was afraid of was to be alone, as I was going to be for now on. The demon didn't look like he was going to answer, but then he turned to me and said,

"My orders are to deliver a massage to Alexandra Cortez." He was only speaking to me now and his voice was warm again, this made me mad, he was about to kill my sister and he was trying to be nice to me, I sucked up my tears and looked him in the eye.

"What massage?" I asked him glad my voice didn't shake, I saw my sisters behind him smile.

"A deal." Was all he said, I already new my answer to this deal, I new no matter what I said my sisters were not getting out of this so why should I accept?

"CUT THE CRAP AND TELL ME!" I yelled at him, and for a moment nothing happened, and then he laughed, laughed loud and long. I hated him before, but now what I felt for him was be-on hate it was a feeling I couldn't describe, but all I was thinking about was ways to kill him slowly and painfully.

"I love that fire, it burns even stronger then your mothers did." He laughed and I just glared at him, I saw my sisters doing the same. "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you, we want you to join us." He said it so simply I just had to laugh, I stopped as soon as I saw the look in his eyes, it was not angry, no it was something I didn't want him looking at me with, something I wouldn't name.

"You have got to be joking me right, why would a demon want me to join them?" I couldn't believe what he was saying I just couldn't rap my mind around it. My sisters apparently thought the same because they started to laugh as well. He turned to them but the look in his eyes was not like the look he has when he looks at me no this look was cold.

"If you want to stay living a little while longer then you should SHUT UP!" He yelled at them before returning his attention to me.

"What do you say my sweet Alex will you join, what do you have left hear, your sisters will be joining the rest of your family shortly, and you have no love in your life, yet." I didn't like the way he said yet, or the way his eyes just got darker. I saw my sisters struggling to get free again but it wasn't working.

"Why would whoever you're working for want me?" I asked and he got that look I didn't like in his eyes again, he started to walk over to me and when he reached me he started to stroke my cheek softly, I think he meant it as a nice gesture, but I was just grossed out. He leaned into me again, and sniffed before smiling, and whispered so only I could hear,

"I told you, you are special, and the being I work for can see that, just like I can, he wants you with us instead of against us." When he leaned back I saw the time for talking was over. "So what do you say, you don't know how addicting it is to never have to follow the rules, to get your every desire, aren't you curious to feel so bad it feels good?" Everything he was saying was whispered in my ear, for me only. I was surprised to find that a small part of me wanted to know how it felt to never have to work for anything, to never have to hurt like I have before, and I new he could tell what I thinking because he was smiling against my hair. Past him I saw my sisters still struggling to get free, to get free so they could help me. I started to think of my family, of all the training we would do, how we would compete with each other to see who could do better. Of the times we would go to the beach and eat a picnic

together, of the times my sisters would defend me, the times my parents would stay up with me when I would have a nightmare. All of these happy memories I had of my mom, before she was killed, killed by the vary demon that was trailing his lips on my neck and I made up my mind.

"No."

"What?" He looked up, I could see it in his eyes he really thought I would join them. Behind him I saw my sisters still.

"I said no, tell who ever offered me this deal thanks, but no thanks." I may louse everything today, but I would **NOT **betray my family like that, not today, not ever. The demon looked at me shocked; he couldn't understand how I could deny him.

"You understand that means you have to die no as well." What kind of question was that?

"Hey if it means I can get away from you bring it on." I sassed back at his, I could see Ally was proud of right then Andy as well. The demon sighed it seemed he really didn't want to kill me.

"Then so be it. I told that if you were to refuse to make you pay before you die, and I must obey." I new what he was going to do and I tried to prepare myself. He waved his hand and my head snap back, stuck like my arms and legs. He moved over to Ally and she held her head high as he stared her right in the eye. I don't know what was happening but Ally suddenly started to bite her lip before whimpering, then she let out a scream I would never forget, it pierced right thru my heart, but I new I couldn't cry it would only make things worse. Whatever was holding her to the wall let her go because the next second she was on the floor shaking and screaming. I looked at Andy and saw she had her eyes closed and was shaking as well but from crying. I don't know from where he grabs a knife, but he did and it reflected the light from the moon out side. He looked right at me as he pulled Ally to her feet by her hair and put the knife at her neck, he stared me right in the eye as he sliced my sister's neck. Her blood Spilled everywhere but since they where facing me most of it landed on my face. I heard Andy scream but all I could look at was my sister's body, I new she was gone but I couldn't help but hope she would get up.

"If you would have agreed she wouldn't have suffered as much my sweet." I didn't answer tears were in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, I wouldn't let him see me break. As he walked to my sister, my last sister she looked me in the eye and there was no fear only love, love for me and pain foe Ally.

"Don't let them win baby sister, your stronger then them don't ever forget that. I'll say hi for you yea, remember we'll be watching over you, even if you cant see us we'll be there." She smiled at me and I couldn't hold in my tears anymore they fell and I felt like they would never stop. The red eyed demon that has taken everything from me raises the knife and stabs her. I heard her gasp, but I couldn't look; I closed my eyes tight and hear her scream again and again until everything was quiet.

"They didn't need to suffer my sweet." I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me covered in the blood of my sisters.

"Do not worry I will not make you suffer like I did them." All I could do was glare at him with the tears falling down my face.

"Go back to hell." He smiled and that horrid look came into his eyes again.

"I didn't want to do this but I'll make it fast I promise." Again he raised the knife and plunged it thru my stomach below my navel and raised it up so it went true me like butter, it felt like a fire was burning me slowly and painfully. He stopped when he had the knife about an inch above my navel, a small part of me wished he would make me suffer like he did my sisters. To make me pay for bringing them hear, but then I heard over my pain why he had stopped. The front door had open the same way it had closed, with a loud **BANG.**

**So I'm trying to make my chapters longer, tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATUAL!**

With the blade still in me I turned and saw, a man with a shotgun raised, pointing right at the demon. Like us, he didn't waist time before shooting at him. This time however, the demon did flinch as the bullets connected with him. The guy kept shooting and the demon kept stepping back, I don't know how but I fell on the floor and my blood started to pool around me. I sat up with difficulty and looked towards my sisters bodies, I know that around me, a fight was going on, but I did not care. I started to crawl towards Andy and I held her close as I cried over what was once my big sister. The pain started to become to much and I new I was dieing, a part of me was glad I'll be with my family again, no more pain, no more fighting, only peace. Faintly I heard the demons voice in my head,

"I'll be seeing you again my dear, sweet Alex, don't forget that."

"_Not if I die first." _I thought to myself. Did I want to die? A part of me did, but a bigger part didn't, that was the part that was fighting to stay awake, I wasn't ready to join my family yet no matter how much I wanted to.

I heard the man who saved me come near me and lay take my sister out of my grasp. It wasn't as hard as it would have been if I had more strength to keep hold of her. When he had laid her gently aside, he lay me down on my back before saying,

"I'm not going to lie; this is going to hurt like a bitch, just try not to think about it." His voice was gruff but still gentle, kind of reminded me of my fathers when he tried to calm me down after a nightmare. I felt when he grasped the knife and pulled it out fast trying to save me the pain. It didn't work to well. I let out a scream that for a moment I didn't recognize it as me. I felt something press against the wound, it was a piece of cloth, and he was trying to stop the bleeding with it.

"You still with me?" He asked me calmly. All I could do to answer was nod a little before everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize, I sat up fast but soon regretted it as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped at the feeling it hurt worse then anything I have ever felt, and with the job I had I had a few bad wounds to compare it too. When I could stop thinking about the pain, I looked around the room and realized it was motel in town, what was I doing here? As I was starting to panic the door opened and a man wearing a leather jacket a polo shirt and jeans, with that alone I new he was a hunter. He looked towards me and I thought I saw a brief look of relief in his eyes before it was gone.

"So you're awake, that's good." He muttered, so he was a man of few words, how nice.

"Who are you, why am I here?" I asked him wanting answers, the last thing I remembered was driving towards the house I thought the demon was hiding in. He looked at me again after taking out his gun and placing it on the small table that was in the corner.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked me, I looked down and racked my brain for what I was missing, something was wrong, what was it!

"I found an article saying girls were dieing in there own homes with the doors and windows locked from the inside, I came looking for answers. I tracked the demon to an old house about a mile out of town and stormed in guns blazing, not that it made much difference did not seem to affect him. This demon was different from any I've seen, he had red eyes." With those words, everything came crashing back at me, the house, the demon, it offering me a deal, me telling it where it could shove that deal of his, it killing the last of my family, his final warning. I bowed my head and started to cry, how could I have forgotten about my sisters, oh my God!

"My sisters where are they!" I exclaimed I needed to know where they were; I needed to know if what was left of them was ok.

"Hey, hey calm down, I salted and burned their bodies, but I kept their ashes, their right here." He moved over to a duffel bag and pulled out two separate silver tins. I did not know how I managed to cry harder then I already was, but I did, it was hard to believe that, that was all that was left of my sisters.

"Who are you?" I asked again thru my tears.

"My name is John Winchester." Winchester, I know that name my father mentioned it once a long time ago.

"You didn't happen to know my father did you?" He smiled at me and only responded by saying,

"Depends who your father was.

"His name was Christopher Cortez." He sighed and nodded at me,

"Yeah I new his once, he was a good man."

"I know." Was all I said, "How long was I out for?" I asked him.

"Almost two days." I was shocked; I guess losing so much blood took a toll on me. Then I remembered a very upset nanny who was properly losing her mind right know, I sighed, I did not want to tell Kim about my sisters over the phone, but I didn't want to go back home either. I looked at John and decided that I owed her to tell her the truth face to face.

"Hey John, what did you do to my car?" I asked him cleaning the tears from my face.

"I took it back to your place." My head jerked up at that,

"The woman their, did you tell her what happened?" I asked franticly, Kim would be needing me if she new my sisters were dead.

"No, I thought it would be better if you told her." John answered me.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief; at least I still had time to think about what I was going to tell her. "John do you mind if you gave me a ride to my place, I don't think I should walk." Just the thought of it made hurt.

"Yea, I don't mind come on I have to go anyways."

"Don't you want to stay a bit and rest?" I asked him, I wanted some way to thank him for saving my life, I did not like having a dept owed.

"No, I'm all right; I have to go to my boy." He told me smiling.

"Oh, you have a son, how old is he?" I asked surprised, most hunters did not have children.

"I have two, one is at Stanford on a full ride, and the other is hunting his own case now, Dean the oldest is Twenty-four, and the Sam the youngest is twenty-two." He told me proudly, I smiled a little and said,

"So they're both older me, I'm only twenty-one, you must be proud of them." I sighed sadly missing my family, it was like their was this whole in my chest and I could not get rid of it, I did not think I would ever get rid of it. I sat in the bed and watched him pack up; I was remembering more of the details of the other night, the screams, the blood, STOP IT! I had to stop thinking about that our I'll brake and I didn't want that, I didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of me braking.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, I had to get out of this room, I felt trapped in here.

"Yes, do you need help getting outside?" I was about to refuse, but as I moved my stomach stated to hurt so I just nodded my head. He leaned me against him and took small steps until we reached the car. It was a black 67 Chevrolet Impala, and it was beautiful, but I still loved my car.

"Nice car." I whispered half in awe and half in pain.

"Yea it is, but I'm thinking of giving it to my oldest, Dean." He smiled.

"You think he'll take of it?" I asked I would kill who ever tried to take my car, not even my sist- STOP THINKING OF THEM!

"Oh, yes he loves this car, more then even I do." He laughed but stopped when I gasped in pain. "Sorry about that." He sat me in the front seat and went around to the driver's side. As we were driving to my house, I thought of something?"

"Hey, John, what kind of bullets did you use on the demon?" I asked confused, when I shot at him he didn't even flinched, but when he saved me, the demon backed away.

"Silver dipped in holy water, why?" Oh, that's why, I'm so stupid!

"No reason just wondering." No reason to tell him how much of an idiot I am. "I have another question, why didn't you leave me when you left my car at my house?"

"Oh, that, well I guess this will sound silly but I wanted to know if you were going to be ok. I saved you and I just wanted to make sure I did it right." He said this looking out the window, aw he's shy I smiled.

"Thank you John, really thank you. I don't know how I will ever repay you." I told him truthfully, I would do anything to repay him for what he did.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll come back one day to collect." He laughed; I chuckled but soon regretted it as it didn't seem to agree with me.

"I'm sure you will." I gasp.

When we were out side my Victorian style home I sat in the car looking out the window.

"Do you need help out of the car?" John asked me softly.

"No, well yes, but I just need a minute." I sighed holding the silver tins close to me.

"I understand, it hurts going back to a place that holds so many memories, doesn't it." He smiled sadly. I looked out the window again and thought of when my father fell off the ladder painting the shutters, I thought of when I would play tag with my sisters, I thought of my mother cooking a apple pie, I thought of all this and sighed.

"Yes, it hurts."

"Come on, it won't get ant easier ten minutes from now." Was all he said before getting out of the car and coming over to my side to help me out. As I walked up the path, it seemed that everything started to catch up with me. I started to cry silently and held on a little tighter to John, afraid I would fall if I did not. When we got to the front door, he knocked and waited all of three seconds until Kim opened the door.

"Oh lord, are you ok Alex?" She asked me worried, but all this did was making me cry harder, what will she think of me when I tell her what happened.

"Come in, come in we got to get you laid down, you look dead on your feet." She ushered us in, out of the corner of my eye I saw John smile but I did not ask what he found funny.

"Are you alright dear?" Kim asked me nervously, I could tell she thought something was wrong. John sat me down in the living room, and then backed away to the doorway, if he did this because Kim pushed him away, or because he wanted to, I did not know. Kim kneeled in front of me held my hands in her ageing ones.

"Are you ok?" She asked me again sternly but gently. John interrupted before I could answer,

"I should really get going, I'm sorry for leaving right now but I'm sure my son is getting pretty worried by now." I looked up fast, and looked him in the eyes. He wanted me to do this alone, so that maybe I could morn my family with the last person I had, his eyes were gentle but commanding as if he would not let me do anything else.

"I… I guess I'll j… just have to repay… you latter." I smiled thru my tears.

"Yeah I guess you will, Alex I know you don't know me, but let me give you some advice. Don't let him win, don't let him brake you, don't give him that power over you, prove to him that you're stronger then what he thinks you are. Goodbye Alex, I'll come back one day to collect you hear." If I would have known that was the last thing I would hear of John Winchester foe two years, I might have answered him as he walked out my front door.

"Alex, Alex dear where are your sisters, why aren't they here, who was that man?" Kim kept throwing these questions at me, and I did not know how to answer her, so I kept crying and holding on to her.

"Ale-"

"They're d… dead Ki … Kim." I cried, she froze but did not let go of me, I was thankful I needed to hold on to something, and she was all I had.

"Alex, what happened?" Her voice was shaking and I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"We… were hun… hunting the de… demon and he tricked us… he killed them but be… before he could … finish me Jo… John saved me. I could not tell her what that demon did. How he killed them, it would only hurt her more, let her think they died with out pain. Moreover, I would not tell her what that monster told me, I could not, I new I would brake if I did. By the time, I was done talking she was sobbing harder then I ever remember her ever crying before.

"Thank… Thank God, I st… still have you." She cried, somehow this made me mad, how could she mention him now, even if he was real then why dose he keep hurting me, taking what I love from me, HOW!

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That." I said thru clenched teeth, I had stopped crying, and had stood up. Kim looked at me sternly, how she managed that while crying I would never know.

"Look here now young lady, I know what your opinion is that matter, but I would have you know your mother believed in a God until the very end." I was about to interrupt saying how well that turned up for her, but Kin kept talking, "And she didn't believe because she wanted too, but because she _had _too. You have to believe in something Alex, you _have _too or it's all for nothing. God has a reason for what he dose, even if he doesn't tell it to us." Kim told me, and I looked at her angrily.

"A reason?" I asked her quietly, "What reason dose _He _have for taking my family from me, what _reason_ dose _He _have for the pain he caused me? No Kim, He doesn't care for our family, and if He dose, He has a strange way of sowing it." I couldn't help but be mad at this being my mom had told me would take care of me, I new she would be disappointed in me, but I really couldn't help it.

"I don't know what that reason is dear, but I'm sure in time you will see it, for now I guess I will believe enough for the both of us." She sighed. I sank back onto the couch, put my head on my hands, and cried until I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still on the couch with a blanket over me. I sat up and rubbed my face, I could tell it was swollen from all the crying I had done. I didn't know what time it was, but it seemed late out if the darkness was anything to go by. Everything seemed surreal, like it was happening to someone else, like I was still dreaming; I looked out the window at the stars and started to think about my life, and what I was going to do with it now. A few hours latter, I was in the sunroom drinking a strong cup of tea when Kim came in. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen, she had been with us, with me, forever, ever since my mom first got pregnant with Ally. I hated that I was going to hurt her more, but it was what I had to do, what I _needed _to do.

"Hey." I said calmly, I new she would understand, but it still hurt.

"Hey dear." She smiled sadly. Well better not beat around the bush,

"I been thinking I want to move out." Her answer was better then I thought it would be she started to choke on the tea she had been drinking a moment ago. I sighed and got up to help her, when she was better all she said was,

"WHAT!" That was the reaction I was looking for.

"I know it's sudden, but… I can't stay here Kim." I sighed; she looked at me and asked,

"Why?" In a small voice almost in tears again.

"No, no don't cry Kim." I hugged her and sighed again trying to buy time to find what to say. "Kim I can't stay here, I just can't. I need time to think about things, and I can't do that here too many memories that just hurt too much." She cried softly on my shoulder.

"I get it, but what am I supposed to do here all by myself, half of my life has been taking care of you and your sisters."

"I know, but you also know I will be back, we Cortezs always come back to this house, no matter what. I just need time, I am not talking about cutting you out of my life I could never do that. You're all I have left and I _will_ come back one day, but I need to sort out my life and I can't do that here." I told this all to her while crying myself. We held on to each other for a little while longer then she let go and went to go wash her face, while I did the same.

"Well if you want to be gone by tonight we might as well get started packing, shouldn't we." She told me smiling,

"Yes we should." I smiled right back at her. I went to my room and started to grab some clothes from my closet and dresser, Kim came in with one of the suitcases we had for traveling, and help me put everything in. When it was all done and Kim was taking the suitcase to my car I sat down on my bed and looked around at the room I have had my whole life and only let one small tear out. I only needed a few more things and I would be leaving my home. I went to my dresser and grabbed my necklace with a silver pentagram that was passed down from my mother, then I went to book case and got my photo album and looked for three pictures in specific. One was of Kim reading I took when she wasn't looking, another was of my mom and dad hugging and smiling, and the last was of my sisters and I, we were laughing and Andy was sticking out her tongue out at the camera, I smiled and placed them in my purse before closing the door of my room.

"Well make sure to call me when you have a place you understand young lady." Kim told me sternly; man, I was going to miss that.

"Yes I understand." I smiled.

"Good and don't worry about the house I will take care of it." I could tell she was trying to keep from crying, I was as well.

"Thank you Kim, for everything. I have one more favor to ask of you if you don't mind." I asked her, it was cowardly of me to ask, but I new I couldn't do it with out braking. "Could you take Ally and Andy's ashes to the family cemetery, burry them next to mom and dad would you please." I passed her the silver tins with there names on them. Kim let a few tears fall before grabbing the tins and nodding her head. I hugged her one last time before getting in my car and driving away from my life, my home, and my memories with out looking back.

**So review and tell me what you think, I only need one more chapter before adding in the brothers, oh and the next chapter my be shorter sorry, but still review please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two years latter**

**Two years had past, two long years, I could lie and say it was easy to give up my old life and that when I moved I started bran new with out a problem, but I wont. Since I moved to Los Angeles it has been almost impossible to escape my past, not that I didn't try my hardest. The thing is that every time I saw the news on the television or read the news paper I saw something that happen because of the supernatural, and it was hard not to get in my car and go hunt the thing. And then there were the nightmares that no matter what wouldn't go away, every night for two years I had to relive the worst moment of my life. I had to see the blood, I had to hear the screams, feel the pain, see his eyes, I would wake up screaming some nights, others I would just cry until I passed out. Another constant reminder I had of that night was the scar on my stomach, but unlike the others this reminder made me mad. It made me mad at myself for making my sisters come with me to that house, mad at my sisters for dieing and leaving me alone, but most of all it made me mad at that son of a b*** demon for ever messing with my family. But still, all things considering I think I did ok for myself, I got a job as a bartender at a night club the pay was good and so were the tips, guess it paid off to be attractive once in a while. I never really got close to anyone, had a few flings with guys, a few people I could stand to talk to, but that was it, the person I talked to the most was Kim. I should have know from the beginning it wouldn't last. It was three oh clock in the morning, I had just got out of work and I was tired. As soon as I unlocked my door and step inside I new someone else was inside, you may take the girl from hunting, but you can never take the hunter from the girl. I acted as everything was normal while keeping alert to my surroundings, I figured out it was a man who invaded my apartment and he was getting closer to me. As the man reached for me I grabbed his outstretched arm twisting it while slamming him into the closed door holding him there. **

"**Ow, nice reflexes Alex, glad to see you're not out of shape, that would mess up my plan big time." Gruff, soft voice, this was,**

"**John?" I didn't really have to ask, but it came out anyways.**

"**Yeah, now do you mind letting me go, if you twist anymore you're going to break my arm." I let go of him and step back to turn on the lights so I could get a good look at him. He didn't really change since I last saw him, unlike me, he still wore his hair the same, still had the same leather jacket, yep he was the exact same. I on the other hand had cut my hair so instead of it being to my waist, it was at my chest and it was cut in layers, instead of wearing my usual jeans, tee-shirt, and heelless boots I was wearing a black mini skirt, red halter-top, and red high heels. **

"**Why are you dressed like that, just come back from a date?" He asked me smirking, I crossed my arms and frowned at him.**

"**No I was working." I said shortly.**

"**As what?" He said laughing.**

"**A bartender, what's it to you." Who did he think he was! **

"**Nothing, just asking." He smiled and went to sit down on the couch. The only reason I didn't start yelling at him was because my feet were killing me and I wanted to get out of the heels I was wearing.**

"**Wait hear while I go change." I didn't wait for a answer as I walked in to my bedroom, to put on a tee-shirt and sweat pants, I didn't put on anything on my feet because they hurt to much, I felt so much better in these clothes then in my work clothes, it felt nice to feel normal. **

"**Do you want to tell me what you're doing hear?" I asked walking out of my room.**

"**You know you sill haven't told me 'Hi John', or, 'How are you john' a man could start feeling like you don't want him around." He said smirking at me, I didn't buy it something is wrong with him, I new it.**

"**Why are you hear john?" I said softly but seriously. He dropped his smile and sighed, now that I really looked at him, he looked worn with bags under his eyes that told me he hadn't slept for days. "What's wrong?" I whispered.**

"**I came to collect my dept." I new what he was talking about and new that if he came all this way after all this time, he would be collecting big time. **

"**Did you now, and hear I though you came to see me." I sighed dramatically trying to lighten the mood and lighten my heart beat. **

"**Maybe next time." He smiled softly. **

"**Maybe next time I'll brake your arm." I mumbled before turning serious. "What is it you want from me?" **

"**I've been hunting the demon that killed my wife, for years there was no hint of it anywhere, as if it disappeared from the face of the earth, and then a few month ago I got a hint that it turned up again. I took off to hunt it, but it went after my son." There was this look in his eyes, a look I've seen before on my father, even on my own face.**

"**Is he alright?" I asked.**

"**Yes, thankfully he was on a hunt with his brother, but his girlfriend wasn't so lucky." He sighed, I gasped old wounds opening up, I new what it felt like to louse someone you love. **

"**I don't understand, what do you need from me." **

"**I need you to protect my sons." He said it so simply, as if we were talking about the weather.**

"**How exactly am I suppose to do that?" I asked angrily, I didn't mean to be, but stopped hunting for a reason. **

"**I want you to join them, hunt with them. Your family has the best hunters every one knows that, and demons are your specialty, they could use you, there is a lot I never thought them about the hunting world." He had a point but that didn't mean liked it.**

"**John I don't know if-" **

"**Please Alex, Please, can't louse them, I need to know they are safe, please." He was pleading with me, great now I can't say no, just great. **

"**Alright I do it, I'll hunt with them." I said determinedly. "How do you want me get to them?" I asked, but the smirk he gave me kind of made me rethink accepting his offer. **

"**Don't worry about that I have a plan." **


	6. Chapter 6

I hated the plan, the plan was stupid. _He _was stupid if he thought this would work, and was no way this was going to work. I mean were his sons really as dumb as to follow a simple text, that could have come from anyone, blindly? When I pointed this out to him he snapped at me and said that they would simply know it was him who sent the text because of the coordinates, which it wasn't, I had to send it because he didn't know how too,. Not to mention that almost all hunters used coordinates, my dad did, so dose Bobby, but dose he think about that, no, he doesn't. And if that part of the plan wasn't bad enough, he wants me to simply walk in out of nowhere in the middle of a hunt and not get killed as if it were that easy, and as if he were trying to make me feel better he tells me that even if they do shoot me it will only be with rock-salt as if that stuff doesn't hurt as hell. Finally he yelled at me to suck it up and start acting like a hunter mumbling around for the next hour about me going soft on him. That's how I got here, selling my apartment, packing my bags, and driving to a town with a haunted asylum.

When I got there the first thing I did was search the history of the place to see what I was dealing with, after that I called some old contacts to make sure the info was reliable and to see if anyone had ant clue to who was haunting the place, apparently if you were dead and crazy that was the place to go. I wondered if the boys had figured out that the doctor was the cause of all the pain going on there, they properly had, it wasn't that hard to figure out. That night I went to the Asylum just to check it out, but saw that there were some cars parked out front, and one of them was very familiar. Knowing who was in there I snuck, but when she tried to open the door again it wouldn't.

"Great, just what I needed." I mumbled under my breath. I heard voices close by so I blended into the shadows so I wouldn't be seen. As they got closer to where I was hiding, I saw that it wasn't a ghost, it two teenagers and a _very _tall guy. From what John had told me about his sons I figured that this must be Sam the youngest one in the family.

"All right, I've looked everywhere, but there's no other way out." I heard Sam say from where I was hiding. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to do, 'no turning back now', I thought sadly, no going back to my safe and boring life now.

"May be not, but there's a way in." I said coming out of the shadows showing none of the fear I was feeling on my face. When Sam saw me raised his gun to point straight at my heart, I didn't even filch.

"Who are you?" He asked, I could tell he was a good hunter by the way he held his gun, but I was still better then him.

"I'm a hunter, I heard about the murders around hear, thought I would check it out. When I saw the cars out side I figured some stupid kids thought it would be fun to explore a hunted Asylum, so I came in, but when I tried to open the door again it wouldn't budge." I mostly lied. He seem to buy it because he lowered his gun, I sighed a bit, not out of fear for my life, but because I was relived he bought it, maybe the plan would work after all… No not possible, who was I kidding.

"Do you know whose haunting this place?" He asked casually, I had a feeling he was testing me I raised an eyebrow and smirked before answering him.

"My best guess, it's Dr. Ellicott." I said simply, he looked kind of shocked, "What, who did you think it is?" I asked, I thought he already new.

"The patients." He was still in shock I guess because he said it kind of angrily.

"Yeah, but what reason would the patients have for killing every one? I don't know the story of the riot just didn't make any sense to me, to many questions that were never answered." I think he was kind of frustrated that he didn't think of that if the look he was throwing me was anything to go by.

"Ok glad we're making new friends, but what the hell are we gonna do?" A boy, who I'm guessing was one of the ones who were stupid enough to come here, said.

"For starters, we're not gonna panic." Sam said looking away from me to reassure the kid, but seeing as that kid was a teenager I didn't think it was going to work.

"Why the hell not?" I laughed a bit at that, looks like I was right, but before we could answer the kid Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hey." He answered.

"Where are you?" I figured it was Dean who was calling because while his face was calm, his eyes were scared. There was silence for a second before Sam said,

"I'm on my way. All right. Can you stay here and look after these kids?" He asked me handing me his shotgun.

"Yea, but Sam I don't think it's a good idea to go by your self." John would kill me if I let anything hurt his boys.

"Look you don't understand, my brother is down there and he might be hurt, I _have _to go. Stay here." He ran down the hallway before turning a corner. I didn't chase after him, I did understand.

"Ok, you two get behind me and stay down, you got it." I told the couple next to me, they nodded their heads and went to sit behind me. I coked the shot gun just in case something comes our way. After a short while I heard the girl start talking.

"Hey, Gavin?" I didn't turn to look at them, just kept looking around in front of me

"Yeah?" I heard the boy, Gavin, answer her.

"If we make it out of here alive…we are so breaking up." I chuckled, but stopped when I heard something moving.

"Did you hear that?" The girl asked.

"Something's coming." Gavin whispered, I held the gun steady, my eyes moving from place to place looking for the thing that made the noise. I felt the kids stand up behind me but before I could tell them to get back down something came from around the corner. I shot at the figure with out hesitating, I was ready to shoot again, but then I stopped when the figure cursed.

"Damn it, damn it. Don't shoot, it's me!" Well it wasn't a ghost that was for sure. It was a man a few years older then me. He was taller then me, but then so were most people, his hair was a kind of dirty blond almost brown, and he had hazel green eyes, it surprised me how handsome he was. 'This most be Dean', my mind told me.

"Sorry, you know you should really call out before you sneak up on some one with a loaded gun in a hunted Asylum filled with psychopathic ghost." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I wasn't sneaking around, and who the hell are you? Where's Sam?" He looked at me suspiciously, I could tell he was really protective of his little brother, and I had to smile at that. My smile went away when I thought over his words.

"He went to the basement. You called him." Gavin said to him, Dean looked shocked at that.

"I didn't call him." He said.

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you." The girl told him, she look like worried and was staring down the hall.

"Basement, huh? All right. Watch them." He told me, I was getting really tired of the Winchester men telling what to do. "And watch out for me." He called out as he left. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps before turning to the kids.

"Can either of you handle a shotgun?" I asked them.

"What? No!" Gavin said, but the girl said,

"I can. My dad took me skeet shooting a couple times." I smirked and handed her the shotgun.

"All right, here. It's loaded with rock salt. Now, it might not kill a spirit, but it'll repel it. So if you see something, shoot.

"Okay." She didn't look as scared with the shotgun in her hands, my kind of girl.

"Ok, be safe." I reached for my hidden gun at my waist and took off after the brothers.

When I reached them, Sam was knocked out and Dean was struggling with Dr. Ellicott. I saw the lighter on the floor, and the corpse in the wall, so I got the lighter, lit the fire and threw it at the corpse. Dr. Ellicott let go of Dean and turned to look at his body in horror as it burned. In the corner of the room Saw was starting to wakeup, how he passed out with all this going on was be-on me, he looked first at Dean and then turned to me; he grimaced in pain as I went over to help him get up.

"You're not gonna try to kill me, are you?" Dean asked his brother, I raised my eyebrow at that. What had I missed?

"No." Saw answered in a confused voice.

"Good. Because that would be awkward." Dean got up and walked out of the room with out looking at either of us so I helped Sam walk outside to where our cars were.

"Thanks, guys." The girl told us holding hands with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks." I watched them walk away, must be nice to be able to walk away from this world with out a care.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean called after them before turning to me.

"So you never did answer me when I asked who you are." He told me looking me up and down, and the only reason he still had his eyes in his head was because he wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last guy to ever do that to me.

"Like I told your brother, I'm a hunter." I said turning to go to my car.

"But you're a girl." He said, I raised my eyebrow as Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Yes, I'm the girl who saved your ass." I retorted, forget what I said earlier no matter how handsome he may be he was a jerk.

"Ignore my brother, we are very thankful to you, who knows what could have happened if you weren't there." So Sam was the nice one, good to know.

"You would have been fine, you seem like good hunters." I told them truthfully, Sam smiled while Dean snorted.

"Thanks."

"Look, I got to go but it was nice meeting you." I really wanted to go back to my motel room to call john like he told me to do when the hunt was done.

"Yea ok, see you around." 'You have no idea how true that is', I thought to my self.

"I hope not." I heard Dean mutter and I had smirked to smirk at that. It may be worth sticking with them if I get to annoy him some more.

When I got to my motel room I took out my cell phone and dialed John's number.

"_Hello, Alex, is that you?" _

"Yea, its me, we just got done with the hunt." I said.

"_Good, did everything go ok?" _He asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, we all got out ok." I could hear him sigh in relief at that.

"_So did the boy's like you?" _I chuckled and laid back on the bed.

"Well Sam did, but I'm not to sure that Dean liked being saved by a girl."

"_Is that so, well I guess he'll just have to get use to it." _I heard him laugh before getting serious, _"When are you planning on staying with them?" _

I sighed before answering him. "I don't know, after a few more hunts I guess. I can't just push myself on them, they don't even know me, and Dean doesn't trust me." I said.

"_I know that but I need you with them as soon as possible." _

"It's going to take a while John you know that." I replied to him sighing again, the man could be so pushy.

"_I have a idea, I'll send them on another hunt, you can follow them and help them on it. Tell them a friend, another hunter, told you about the case but couldn't take it so you did as a favor." _The way he said it made it seem more like a order then a suggestion.

"You think that will work?" I asked, I guess he could hear some doubt in my voice because he sighed angrily and said,

"_Yes it will work if you play your cards right, might even get dean to trust you." _

"Ok, ok, I was just saying no need to bite my head off, do you want me to call you after that hunt as well?"

"_Only if your not together alright." _He said to me.

"Sir, yes sir." I said sarcastically, I heard him laugh again before he answered me,

"_Be careful you hear, take care."_

"Bye John, be careful." I said before hanging up the phone. I sighed, a few days ago my life was so much more simple, now I have to go around following a couple of guys who don't even want my help. As I was falling asleep I smiled without knowing it, thinking about a certain hazel eyed guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Haven't been updating because no one was reviewing, so I thought no one was reading it. This is only the first part of the chapter because I've been to busy with school and didn't have time to write more, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural! **

Like most days I woke up screaming my sisters names thinking I was still in that house. It took me about five minutes to remember I was safe, another two to get up and get ready for the day. When I left the motel I thought about the boys. Sam was sweet and intelligent, while Dean was sarcastic and annoying, but they both reminded me of John, strong, confident, and stubborn as hell. As I was driving to a gas station, I called John again to get the information I needed. By the time we hung up I was feeling very doubtful that this plan would work, I was supposed to just turn up, again, to save the day like some superhero. John new his kids well, he knew Sam would want to come after him, and Dean would follow orders, I didn't know who was the biggest idiot, Sam or Dean. Either way I was on my way to Burkitsville, Indiana, joy.

It didn't take me long to catch up with the boys, I drove a safe distance from them so they wouldn't notice me and waited for the fireworks to start. That didn't take long either so I stopped my car and watched as they fought over who was the better son and who was right and who was wrong, I couldn't stop the memories of similar fights I had with my sisters from coming over me. I always did as I was told, was always ready to take on anything, not caring about my actions or what may happen because of them. My sisters were always trying to block me from the supernatural world, as much as they could anyways, to give me a normal life, and I threw it back at their faces again and again. I loved the hunt, loved the rush, and I paid dearly for it. I snapped out of it when I heard the car door slam shut. Sam was walking away and dean was driving away, they're both idiots I decided. I couldn't help Sam, he had figure out on his own that if he was meant to fight this fight he would be called for. Dean on the other hand I had no chose but to help him or he would get killed. I had no chose but to wait in my car until morning, Dean wouldn't do anything until then, I hope.

The next morning I changed clothes in my car and headed for Burkitsville. By the time I got there Dean was talking to a guy sitting in front of Scotty's Café, and he didn't look pleased, looks like it was time save the day. As I got there I heard Dean say his name was John Bonham, honestly how much of a idiot can he be.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked.

"Wow. Good. Classic rock fan." Dean said taken aback.

"Oh, don't listen to my friend, he's a big idiot, thinks he so funny and I don't have the heart to tell him no one thinks so but him." I said laughing as I walked up to them. Dean look shock and angry to see me, and Scotty looked like Christmas came early. "I hope my friend didn't bother you too mush." I smiled at Scotty fighting not to throw up from the way he was looking at me.

"Of course not sweetheart, we were just having a nice chat." He said smirking at me while checking me out at the same time.

"I was wondering if you'd seen these people by chance." Dean said a little stiffly showing him the missing persons flyers while glaring at Scotty at the same time.

"Nope. Who are they?" Scotty said looking at the flyers for only a second, I new right then he was lying and very badly at that.

"There're friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago, they passed through somewhere around here. We've asked around Scottsburg and Salem— " He didn't even let me finish my very well thought out lie, bastard.

"Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here." Scotty said handing the flyers back to Dean before turning back to me and smiling what I'm sure he thought was a charming smile.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Both Scotty and I turn to look at Dean oddly, "Never mind. See you around." He said chuckling pulling me with him as he walks away.

"What in the name of hell are you doing here?" He asked as soon as we were out of ear shot turning to face me.

"Working, same as you." I answered him shrugging out of his hold. He came after me and took hold of my arm again, I looked down at his hand and then back up at his face.

"If you want to keep that hand you should let go of me, now." I said simply, just because I said I would protect him didn't mean I wouldn't hurt him if he pissed me off enough.

"Strange don't you think that you turn up in the same hunt I'm working." He hissed ignoring me, a very bad idea, oh well, he will learn if he knows what's good for him.

"Not really," When he just kept glaring at me I told him what John told me to say, granted he told me to say politely, but hey I never said I was good at following orders to the letter, "Every year around this time two people always disappear with out a trace, always one guy and one girl. A friend of mine figured it out but couldn't make it so I'm handling it as a favor to him." I said thru clenched teeth, "Now let go of me."

"And who's this friend of yours?" He asked holding me tighter and bringing his face so closer to mine I could smell him, mint, soup, and leather, no man should smell that good I thought trying to make my voice come out sounding strong.

"Well I wouldn't be a good friend if I told you that now would I." I said proud of myself when my voice didn't shake. "Look since we're both here we might as well work together, you know what they say two heads are better then one." Dean just kept looking at me for a minute before he let me go and nodded his head.

What is it about this girl? I thought as we walked to my car. Ever since the asylum I haven't been able to get her out of my head, with her black hair, blue eyes, and a body any model would kill for. And then there was the way I reacted back at the café, for no reason at all I got angry at Scotty for simply checking her out. It didn't make sense, any red blooded male would check her out, if they didn't I was ready to bet my car they weren't as straight as they say they were, not with the body she had. And just now when I leaned close to her, I smelled her sent and felt my mouth water, she smelled like strawberries. If she wasn't such a bitch, Dean thought, I would be in big trouble.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to open your car, unless you want me to pick the lock." Her silky voice sad breaking him out of his disturbing thoughts.

"If you try it, I'll kill you." I smirked at her.

"Better man then you have tried, trust me." Why did her voice suddenly sound sad, and why did he suddenly feel so angry again.

"Oh kitten, there is no better man then me." I said smugly trying to get her smile again, it worked because she smiled and the world seemed a little brighter.

"Ok first of all, you think a little to highly of yourself, second of all if I'm any kind of cat it wouldn't be a kitten." She said walking past me. I smiled because she was right, she was more of a tiger then a kitten, but knowing that wouldn't stop me from calling her that.

"So, what the game plan?' She asked suddenly serous.

"Well I think I'll ask around a little more, someone got to slip up and say a little too much, I was thinking of asking the mechanics next."

"You don't have too I already did, at first they didn't remember anything, and then their niece says they stopped to ask for directions, and it was like a miracle the memories just came flooding back, so I asked if they could point me the same way." I laughed and shook my head, this girl was either insane or was too sarcastic for her own good.

"Well come on lets go check it out."

"Who's car are we taking?" She asked.

"Mine, of course." Like I would go anywhere without it she only rolled her eyes at me, I had a feeling she would be doing that a lot.

While we were driving in Deans car in a easy silence I thought of my sisters again, I've been doing that a lot lately, I usually tried not too so the pain of their memories wouldn't flood me and break me. Now I thought of how much fun they would have with Sam and Dean, teasing them and pushing them to their limit. Better to stop thinking now before I started to cry.

"So where's your brother?" I asked making sure Sam was alright.

"Probably on his way to California." He answered me bitterly.

I hesitated before asking, "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I know when I'm wanted and when I'm not." He answered me in the same bitter voice I knew so well.

"There's a difference between not being wanted and being wanted to stay safe, Dean." I said more to myself then to him.

"And what do you know about it." He said his voice getting louder, getting angrier.

"I know more then you think Dean." I muttered. We didn't talk again until we heard a beeping in the back seat.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered under his breath tuning to get whatever it was, the car swerved at the same time.

"Dean! Dean would you put your eyes back on the road!"

" Relax would you." He pulled over and reached into his bag and pulled out a EMF meter, and a crappy one at that.

"Why is it beeping?" I asked when my heart stopped trying to break out of my chest.

"I don't know, it started when we passed that orchard, lets check it out." We got of the car and walked over to the orchard, and as soon as we walked into it I got this feeling in my gut, the one that has saved my life thousands of times in the past. I pulled out my gun and held it tightly in my hand, Dean looked at me funny like I was insane or just worried over nothing, but I wasn't taking any chances. We've been walking for a bit when we came upon a scarecrow, I looked at it for a second and couldn't help the shudder that went thru me, there was something wrong about it, something evil.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean said.

"Dean look at it's arm." I said holding my gun tighter. The scarecrow had a sickle on it's arm, the same one as the guy in the flyer.

"Nice tat." Dean said dryly.

"Ok, either someone tried to give this scarecrow some personality, or that's the skin of the guy who went missing." I said to as we walked backed to his car.

"I'm betting that's the skin of the guy who went missing." Dean replied a little stiffly.

"So what is it some kind of ritual? One man, one woman, always the same time of year, and we just happen to be here right before that thing wakes up. I'm going to kill him." I muttered that last part to myself, if John new what this thing is and didn't tell me, I'm going to kill him.

"It could be, but what I want to know is if the town's people know about it."

"Well yeah they do." When he looked at me oddly I just shrugged my shoulders. "It was kind of obvious when Scotty lied to you, and those mechanics tried to lie to me, they wouldn't lie unless they had something to hide. The real question isn't _if _they know, it's _how much_ they know."

"How is it you got into this kind of work in the first place?" He asked me looking at me as if it were the first time he's seen me.

"The same way you did, my dad and mom were hunters, you could says it's the family business." I smiled, he looked at me for so long I was starting to get nervous then he smiled at me and took my hand leading me to his car. I was thankful he was turned away from me, that way he couldn't see my blush.

"We should head back to town, ask a few more questions." Dean said letting go of my hand, for some strange reason I couldn't figure out, it made me sad that he did.

"Yeah alright." I mumbled as I got in the car, I was so much trouble.

**I'll have the next part up latter on this week, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. AN

**Sorry for the long wait but I lost the document on my computer when my mom took it to get it fixed. I'll start on it again this weekend and hopefully have it up by Monday, sorry again. **


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and I walked out of the gas station where we were talking to Emily about the scarecrow. Apparently its been there for years, everybody in this town was really very kind (HA), and the town isn't affected by sickness or whatever.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do I think, I think humans are more messed up then demons sometimes." I muttered under my breath and when I was looking around I saw a unfamiliar car parked not too far away. " Hey Dean, please tell me that car doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Oh shit." I heard him mutter.

"Yeah I thought so." I sighed, "Come on lets go talk to them, see if we can get them to leave."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Oh dean, sad, sad dean, I thought you leaned by now." When he looked at me like I was crazy I explained it to him as if he were two years old. "I always have good ideas."

"Come on smart one." He said chuckling, pulling me along with him.

"See I new you would agree." I laughed at his half irritated, half amused look on his face. And that was what I was doing when I walked in the café, Scotty looked up from where he was serving a couple some Apple pie.

"Hey Scotty." I smiled, but he just continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"We're famous for our apples. So, you gotta try this pie."

"Oh, no. It—please." The girl was saying as I sat by them.

"It's on the house." Scotty smiled at them. I grimaced because I had a idea of what he was doing.

"Oh, I bet it is." Dean said to me in a whisper before speaking up to talk to Scotty, "Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black? Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it. How ya doin'? Just passing through?" He said the last part to the couple.

"Road trip." The girl nodded.

"Hm. Yeah, us too." I said smiling at her.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." Scotty said walking back over to us.

"Just a little friendly conversation." I smiled charmingly at him and he blushed and walk away grinning.

"Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks." Dean called after him, I didn't know if it was just me but he sounded annoyed. Scotty looked agitated, but did what he was told. "So, what brings you to town?" Dean asked the couple.

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives." The girl said smiling, I snorted but Dean interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us." The man spoke up for the first time.

"Nice people." I muttered concerned for the couple who didn't know what these people had planned for them.

"Yeah." I muttered again.

"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?" Dean asked.

"Sundown." 'Figures' I thought 'its always sundown.'.

"Really." I asked thinking fast. "To fix a brake line?" When the man nodded I kicked Dean under the table to get him to talk."

"Ow!" When I glared at him he said, " I mean…I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything." Well at least the last part came out smoothly.

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it." The girl said.

"Sure. I know." He paused before continuing and somehow I new he was going to say something stupid. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night.

"I'm sorry?" The girl said exchanging a look with her boyfriend.

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger."

"Dean!" I hissed.

"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" The man said annoyed.

"Yeah." He looked so disappointed that the couple seemed worried by him that I had to feel bad for him. "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it." Dean said trying to act cheerfully and I felt even worse knowing he was missing his brother, but at least he would see his brother again, I never see my sister again.

The bell above the café door jingles and someone walked in, Scotty come out from a back room to meet him and I tried to listened to what they were saying.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff." I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped me, looking at Dean I could tell he was frustrated, I new because I felt the same. Scotty was whispering something in the sheriff's ear, and they both look at Dean and I, we looked away trying to act normal, I didn't think it worked very well. I sighed again when the sheriff walked over to us.

"I'd like a word, please." The sheriff said to us stiffly.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already." Dean sighed.

"You know what would make it worse?" Dean nods slowly and get up.

"Remember what we said alright." I whisper to the couple.

"Now Miss." The Sheriff said impatiently.

"Yeah alright, I'm coming."

The sheriff's car was following Dean's car to make sure we really left. When he was gone I slapped Dean on the back of his head.

"Hey! What's that for?" He yelled.

"For being a idiot!" I hissed at him.

"Oh come on! That wasn't my fault!" He yelled at me again.

"I know its not I just need to vent ok!" I yelled even louder then him before sighing feeling defeated.

"Its ok, alright, we just have to come up with something else to do." Dean said reasonably, for once.

"Drive back to the Orchard." I said after thing for a while.

"Why?" He asked me in shock.

"Because we may not be able to stop them from going there, but we can keep them from dieing." I said looking out the window. If I would have been looking at him, I would have seen him looking at me thoughtfully with a smile on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe it. We just got the car fixed." The girl said sighing.

"This way." They started to walk towards a clearing, they didn't see the scarecrow move quickly behind them.

"Steve?" The girl gasps and they turn around when they heard a noise.

"Who's there?" The man, Steve, asked afraid. They look around and the scarecrow comes out from behind the trees it began walking towards them, and they didn't wait to start running away. They where almost at the clearing when Dean and I run in front of them with our guns out.

"Don't stop, keep running and don't look back." I whispered at them when they stopped in front of us.

"Get back to your car." Dean said to the couple. I looked behind them and saw that the scarecrow was getting closer to us.

"Dean!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Go! Go!" He yells at the couple who wasted no time in running away from that god ugly thing. Dean cocked his gun and shot at the scarecrow, which stumbled but kept walking so I did the same, but that stupid freaky ass Scarecrow just kept coming our way.

Dean began running and pulled me with his when I kept shooting at the thing. We kept shooting at the thing over our shoulder, but the scarecrow kept going, it wouldn't die.

"Go! Go!" Dean yelled again. Finally, we reach the clearing and dean cocked his gun I, couldn't do the same since I was out of ammo, and looked around, but the scarecrow disappeared.

"What—what the hell was that?" Steve asked still panting.

"Don't ask." Dean and I said at the same time.

* * *

When I got the couple safely out of the town I drove back to where Dean was parked. When I got into his car he was talking on the phone with whom I presumed was Sam. And as always, I was right.

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town." Dean said into the phone.

'Put him on speaker.' I whispered, his only response was a nod.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" I heard Sam ask. When I heard his voice I felt relived, at least now I new he was safe.

"No, that Alex girl and I stopped it." 'That Alex girl' I thought to myself frowning.

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit." I shook my head, a spirit would have stopped when we shot at it with rock salt.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway." Dean said looking at me oddly, he's been doing that a lot.

'what' I whispered, he just smiled and shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked sounding confused.

'Me' I whispered again while smiling, Dean just smirked and shook his head again. 'Well it was.' I muttered.

"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey." I rolled my eyes when Dean said that, like he would have figured that out without me.

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims." Sam said. I could picture him putting the peaces together in his head and I couldn't help but smile, Andy was just like that.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god." I nodded, that made sense.

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow…" Sam didn't need to finish his sentence because Dean did it for him.

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread." Wow, I thought, they work really well together.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked and shook my head no as if he could see me.

"No, not yet." Dean said smirking at me again.

'What!' I asked annoyed. He only kept smirking and shook his head again, if he kept doing that I will slap him, I thought to myself.

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it." Sam said and I rolled my eyes because that was obvious.

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college. I've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research." Dean chuckled and I heard Sam laugh, I didn't know if that was a insult towards me calling me dumb or if he was just saying that to his brother.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask." Sam said and I could picture him smiling.

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don't think…." Dean was stuttering, I have never heard him stutter, but I decided not to comment because I was sure that it was hard on him to say this out loud.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." Sam said interrupting Deans stuttering.

"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life." Without knowing why I reached over and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers. Dean looked over at me and smiled, I could tell he was thankful for the comfort.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in shock and then it was my turn to shake my head in disbelief.

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy." I smiled and held on tighter to his hand, that was so sweet.

"I don't even know what to say." 'Thank you' I thought dryly.

"Say you'll take care of yourself." I smiled again and fought the tears that wanted to come out, Ally said the same thing to me once.

"I will." He better or else John would kill me.

"Call me when you find Dad." Dean said.

"Ok. Bye, Dean." Sam said sadly before the brothers hung up the phone.

"You ok, Dean?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Yeah of course I am." He smirked, but I could see right thru him.

"So why did you keep shaking your head at me?" I asked still holding his hand.

"Oh, that, well… you're the weirdest person I have ever met." He said laughing. I let go of his hand and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Just drive Dean." I snapped at him, before glaring ahead of me. To think I felt bad for the guy.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait again and sorry about how short it is i did this really fast. Please review! Oh and tell me if you want me to put in some Dean POV ok. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dean drove us to the community College to talk with a professor about Pagan Gods, but I told him I was going to call a contact of mine that may know something about it so he went of ahead of me. Leaning against the car I pulled out my I- phone and call Ash at the Road House.

"Hello Bad Ass talking here_." _I heard the familiar slurred voice.

"Hey Bad Ass its Alex." I laughed.

"Alex! Wow never thought I would hear from you again."

"Yeah sorry about not calling sooner. I just needed some time away from everything." I sighed feeling bad about not calling sooner.

"I get it Alex, crap like what happened to you will mess anyone up for a while." I heard him say softly making me fell even worse then before.

"Hey Mr. Bad Ass, don't get mushy on me now." I forced out a laugh and smiled when I heard him chuckle.

"So I'm guessing you called for another reason then to say hi." Ash said and I could practically hear him smile.

"Yeah I'm doing a hunt right now, and I could use some help with it."

"I thought you were done with hunting?" He asked confused.

"I was, but I back in the game now." I said a little to cheerfully knowing he wouldn't buy it, but hoping that he would.

"And you sound so happy about it." He said chuckling, "Not that I'm not glad that you are back, it's just you sounded pretty serious when you said you were done with it."

"Look can you help me or not?" I asked to avoid answering him, I really didn't want to get into the reason why I came out of retirement.

"Of course I can!" He said sounding offended, " When have I ever let you down?"

"Well…" I snickered while trailing off, " Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." I laughed, " I need to know about Pagan Gods."

"Pagan Gods? What kind of job are you working?" He asked surprised.

"A freaky ass one." I said simply. "Okay so what can you tell me." I repeated.

"Well can you give me more then just Pagan Gods, like where your at?" He asked and I could hear him clicking away on his laptop.

"I'm in Burkitsville, Indiana. And uh let me think," I said tapping my chin, "… oh yeah, it likes to hang out at orchards, possessed a scarecrow, oh and it has a whole town feeding it dinner once a year. That enough information for you?" I smirked when I heard him call me a name would guarantee him a black eye the next time I saw him, god I really did miss him. Who would have thought.

"Yeah that should do it. Just give me a sec." Ten seconds latter he was telling me everything he found on Pagan Gods of the area. He said that the one Dean and I were dealing with was Vanir a Norse god of protection and prosperity keeping towns safe from all kinds of harm. He also told me that to keep that protection Vanir needed a human sacrifice one male, and one female. I thank him promising to keep in touch, told him to say hi for me to the others, and I hanged up on when he started bugging me about being safe. He worried to much it's not like this was my first hunt, I thought before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up my head was on someone's lap, and I could feel a bad headache coming on. I decided right then that I would never tell Ash about this, he would never let me live it down. I sat up and regretted it at once because my head felt like it was hit with a slug hammer.

"You alright?" I heard a deep, gruff yet worried voice whisper next to me. I turned my head slowly to see Dean was the one I was using as a pillow, then I grimaced when I saw we where trapped in a cellar.

"Never been better." I whispered back while rolling my eyes grimacing yet again when my head started pounding.

"Well since you're still using sarcasms you can't be to badly hurt." He grinned at me brightly making my breath speed up a little, but that was just because my brain was working up a escape plan from my skull, at least that was what I was telling my self.

"So you have any idea of how to get out of here?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady from the pain I was feeling.

"I'm working on it." He muttered avoiding my eyes.

"Great." I sighed, "So what did you find out?" I asked mostly to distract myself from the pain in my head.

"Yeah, the town is sacrificing couples to some scarecrow God too keep the town healthy, so we have to find the tree its attached to and burn it." He said noticing me grimace and rubbing my head in pain, it felt like it was getting worse, as if it were growing into something more.

"Hey you alright?" He asked kneeling in front of me to look in my eyes. His eyes were really expressive, I could see he was worried for me and I couldn't help but feel touched by it, it made my stomach fill with butterflies.

"My head hurts a little, but I'll be fine Dean." I smiled at him and his eyes flickered for a second before he put a mask on to hide his emotions.

"Alright, if your sure." He said sounding unsure, but before I could down play my pain anymore the creeps who got off on feeding people to freaky ass scarecrows came for us. This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

(Dean Prov)

Man this sucked! This day couldn't get any worse. I mean here we are tied to a freaking tree waiting to be fed to a scarecrow. A scarecrow! Not how I imagined going down.

"So you have a plan yet?" I head Alex mutter from where she was tied at. I tried to look over at her because it worried me how weak her voice sounded, but I couldn't see her. Ever since we got locked in that cellar she had been looking pale, she said she was fine but I didn't believe her since I've seen ghosts with better color then her. A part of me wondered why I was worried so much about a girl I barely new, but a larger part of me just wanted to go over to her and make sure she was okay. If Sam could hear me now he would laugh himself to death, that or wonder if I was possessed by something hell I starting to wonder the same, there was just something telling me to protect her. Not that I would ever tell her or anybody else about that.

"Dean!" She said a little louder to get my attention.

"Wh- Oh yeah, I'm still working on it." I said trying not to sound panicked. I didn't think it worked.

"Wonderful." She sighed. "Don't worry we're get out of this." I told her with a weak chuckle hoping to make her feel better. "Besides, I'm to pretty to die at the hands of something so ugly, now if it were you killing me..." I trailed off smiling when I hear her laugh. "Try to see if that thing is moving yet."

"I can't see anything." She muttered, but before she could say anything else I hear a twig snap near by and I started to struggle to get free.

"Dean?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

(overjoyed) "Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." I said overjoyed to see my baby brother. "How'd you get here?" I asked as he untied me. "I, uh—I stole a car." Sam muttered sheepishly causing me to laugh, I thought him something after all. "Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." "What scarecrow?" I turned to see the if the scarecrow was still tied to the post, it wasn't. It looks like this day _can _get worse.

"Uh, Hello can someone untie me!" Alex hissed at us and Sam and I ran to get her untied but when she stood up she looked as if she couldn't walk.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked her with that puppy dog look in his face, well good luck with that Sam, I thought, she wont answer you.

"I think they hit my head harder then I first thought." She said looking at him, and for some reason this made _me _want hit Sam over the head. Maybe latter. I took a hold of her and lifted her up and carried her like a baby as Sam and I ran for it. "Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about—" Sam asked me as we ran. "It's the source of its power." I answered him while making sure Alex was okay, she looked like she was fighting to stay awake. "So let's find it and burn it." Sam said as if it were obvious. "Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up." I wanted to get Alex out of here I didn't like how pale she look, she usually has a natural tan now she looked like the dead. When we came to a clearing we got surrounded by those crazy town folk.

"Please. Let them go." That Emily girl was begging to her aunt, it look like she didn't want this to happen. "It'll be over quickly, I promise." Her uncle said trying to reassure her.

"Good to know." Alex whisper so low I think I was the only one who heard her. "Please." Emily tried again. "Emily, you have to let him take them. You have to—" All of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through her uncle stomach. Emily and her aunt screamed and tried to reach him, but then her aunt was captured by the scarecrow, as well. Emily runs into Sam's arms while her aunt and uncle are dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the town ran for it. Cowards.

"Come on, let's go." I said tuning away from the scene.

* * *

(Alex Prov)

While the boys and that Emily girl where out burning that God forsaken tree I was resting trying to ignore the pain in my head. But as the time went by the pain got worse, it got so bad I was sobbing into my pillow.

"Oh, sweetheart." A soft voice sighed from beside me. I looked up slowly because that voice was one I only dream about.

"Mom?"

"Hi baby." She smiled, she was so beautiful I couldn't help but cry harder. "Oh, baby don't cry." She smiled sadly.

"Why, How?" I asked thru my tears.

"They sent me to help you." She answered while rubbing my tears away, then she placed her hand over my head and the pain went away.

"Who sent you, help me how?" I whispered still crying and hugging her with all I had in me.

"I can't tell you who sent me baby, but I want to tell you how sorry I am." She said with tears in her eyes, my eyes, she looked so sad and so happy at the same time.

"Sorry about what?' I felt as if I where in a dream, I never thought I would get to meet her, and yet here she was hugging me and apologizing to me. This had to be a dream.

"I should have told someone, but I didn't," She whispered in my ear like she was afraid someone would have heard her, "I want you to know that everything I did I did to protect you."

Everything she was saying made no sense to me, what did she do? "I don't understand, protect me from what?"

"You are very special my dear, you have a great destiny ahead of you" She smiled at me with a proud look in her eyes before they turned sad again, "Things are about to get hard for you sweetheart, your in for a lot of pain in the next few years," She sighed before going on, "But you need to understand that _everything happens for a reason_." She said putting more strength into the last five words. "You need to follow your heart, remember this Alexandra, follow your heart no matter where it takes you." She stood taking me with her and hugging me hard. "Trust Dean sweetheart, trust him with everything you have, he's your shield now." I didn't understand what she was saying, but I would worry about that latter I was just happy being with my mother for the fist time. "I have to go baby." She whispered.

"No!" I yelled holding her tighter, "You cant go, you cant leave me alone again." I cried.

"Listen to me Alexandra, you are never alone I have always been with you and your sisters." She told me gently, "But I have to go now sweetheart, but remember that I'm always there." The next thing I new I was being woken up by Dean. I sat up and looked around hoping to see my mother, but she was gone. A part of me was telling me that everything was a dream, but I somehow new that it wasn't, that and the pain in my head was gone.

"You alright?" Dean asked me looking worried. _He's your shield now_.

"Yes Dean, I'm fine now." I smiled at him.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everybody And A Happy New Years! Thank you all for the great Reaviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

(Alex prov)

It has been two weeks since I joined team Winchester as I took to calling it, and I was still trying to wrap my mind around that strange dream or vision or whatever the hell that was. I didn't understand it, the only thing I got from it was that I was different (or special as my mom had put it) and that I had to trust Dean Winchester. This wasn't too hard to do to tell the truth, ever since the scarecrow incident he had took to being kind of protective of me. I didn't get why, I didn't get _him_, and sometimes I didn't get anything anymore, which seems to be happening a lot lately. Like John told me I didn't call him to tell him I was with his sons now, but I did send him a text just so he didn't think we died or something.

Traveling with Dean and Sam was interesting to say the least. It reminded me of when I would travel with my sisters, the bickering, and the occasional prank war, it made me both sad and happy. For the most part I couldn't complain, they were fun to be around and getting on Deans nerves never got old, the only thing I hated was giving up my car to Bobby, it was almost physically painful. After that things went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could go with two guys. At first it was kind of weird to be with two guys, Sam acted as if he didn't know what was right or wrong to say or act around me, and Dean, well Dean was just Dean. He didn't seem to care how many times I hit him over the head he just kept saying crude, rude, or sexist comments around. I personally thought that he like to see me mad, why he would want that is a mystery to me. It was a week later that we found a new job to work; it looked like a Rawhead was kidnapping kids so we hightailed it over there before anything could happen to them. It didn't take long for Sam and I to find the freaks hiding place so that night we drove over to a abandoned house armed with tasers, but as we went inside I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, or something was going to go wrong.

We went downstairs into the basement and heard a noise coming from a cupboard, slowly we move towards it and I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about something, of what I couldn't tell and it was bugging me.

"On three. One. Two. Three." When Dean opened the cupboard we saw two scared young children, one boy and one girl, covering their ears in fright.

"Is it still here?" Saw asked the children urgently, when they nodded their heads I turned around in a quick circle just in case it came up behind us.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go." Dean said to the little boy, Sam took both children and hurried them towards the stairs.

"Alright, go!" I hissed at them feeling a sense of dread come over me. I didn't like this, something was seriously wrong here. As Sam and the kids hurried up the stairs something grabbed Sam's leg pulling him down. Dean shot his taser but missed his mark, but it still distracted the Rawhead long enough for Sam to run after the kids.

"Did you see where it went?" I whispered.

"No."

"Well that's great." I sighed ignoring his eye roll. Dean pointed his flashlight to a corner of the basement, and surprise, surprise there it was. The Rawhead pushed Dean towards the stairs and me into a puddle of water. What happened next happed so fast I could only registers three things. One, the Rawhead was going after Dean who was dazed from hitting his head on the stairs. Two, I was in a puddle of water with a taser gun. And three, I was about to do something really heroic, and really stupid. I shot the taser at the Rawhead without a second of hesitation. The only I could feel from the moment I shot the gun was a pain so bad I can't describe it, the only thought in my mind was that I kept my promise to John, the only thing I could hear was my name being called out from far away, and then all I could see was black.

* * *

(Dean Prov)

This couldn't be happening, I refuse to believe this was happening. How could she do this, how could she be so stupid? How could I let this happen to her? The damn thing was going after me, it should have been me that was hurt right now not her. Why would she save me? I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, not to Sam or the cops asking questions, all I could think about was Alex getting hurt because she was saving me.

"Dean the doctor is here." Sam said told me and I was up from the chair I was sitting in faster than I ever remember moving before in my life.

"Hey, Doc. Is she—" Sam asked but wasn't able to finish, he and Alex had become friends over the past few weeks and this seem be hitting him hard. For some reason it bugged me that he cared so much, it shouldn't but it did.

"She's resting." The doctor said.

"And?" I asked impatiently. She had to be okay, she just had to be.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. Her heart—it's damaged." No this couldn't be happening, not because of me, not to Alex, she was to good for this, too strong to be hurt by a stupid Rawhead.

"How damaged?" Sam asked in a whisper. I held my breath hoping the doctor would say something could be done to help her, anything, I would take anything if it would save her.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep her comfortable at this point. But, I'd give her a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month." And just like that I felt like my chest would split open, I clenched my fists trying very hard to not punch the doctor. I Gritted my teeth and turned around trying to hide the pain I suddenly felt, I had to be strong for Alex right now I can't let her see how much it hurt me that will- that she will be-. God, I can't even think about it, what was I going to do when she was gone. Why did she have to save, she's better than me one hundred times better, she shouldn't be dying because of me.

"No, no. There's—there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." Sam said sounding desperate.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." He's sorry? What the hell is his sorry going to do? I didn't want his sorry, I wanted Alex to be healed. Sam nodded his head with tears in his eyes, I didn't feel like crying, no, I felt like throwing punches. I didn't know what I was expecting when I walked into her room, but it wasn't what I saw. Alex was always beautiful with her shiny deep black hair, her sun kissed skin, blue eyes that could look right through you and seem to always shine with some kind of emotion. But now her hair was limb and dull looking, her skin looked pale, and her eyes had dark circles around them. A minute ago I felt anger burning inside of me, now I felt like all I wanted to do was cry and hold her in my arms so nothing could hurt her again.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It sucks ass." Alex said weakly not really looking at us, it hurt me to see someone so strong look so weak. And it hurt me more that she wouldn't look at me.

"We talked to your doctor." Sam sighed sadly.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, if it weren't so damn adorable I would hunt that little bitch down.

"Alex." I growled, how could she be so damn calm about this?

"Yeah." Alex said looking up for the first time since we entered the room and turning off the TV at the same time, "Alright, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? We're not gonna leave you here." Sam said sadly looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey, you better take care of my car guys. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass." She was trying not make a big deal out of this, trying to make this easy on us, but that wasn't going to happen this wasn't easy, and her joking about it wasn't going to make it so.

"I don't think that's funny."

"It was a little funny." She smiled at us, but when we didn't smile back she sighed and looked away from us again, "Come on guys, you know the risks that come with this job, this just happened to be my time, and I'm okay with that." She said smiling sadly, and just like that the anger was back. It wasn't her time, and if she hadn't saved me she would have been fine, how could she say something like that?

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options." Sam said, I wasn't talking, but not because I didn't have things to say, but because I didn't want to say them in front of Sammy.

She looked at up at us smiling again and shaking her head a bit, "There are no options, Sam. The only thing I want you to do is cremate me and my ashes back home. You can't save me, I know you mean well, but nobody can stop death when it wants you. I'm going to die, and you can't stop it."

"Watch me." Sam said out loud, but I thought the same thing, I _will _save her, she wasn't going to die because of me. Sam stormed out her room without another word, but I stayed so I could talk to her.

"That brother of yours is going to get himself into trouble one day you know." Alex sighed while closing her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her after sitting on her the end of her bed.

"Do what?" She asked opening her eyes that still shined even though she was in pain.

"Why did you save me?" She looked shocked that I asked, as if I should already know the answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" She answered my question with one of her own.

"Because it was stupid, I mean look at you, you're- you're dying because of me." I hissed at her angry that she didn't seem to care that in a month she would be gone from this world. Gone from my world.

"Dean, I'm not dying because of you," she said reaching out to grab my hand, "I'm dying because I'm good at my job. I got the bad guy, I saved my friend, I don't think that's a bad way to go, do you?"

"You shouldn't have to die." I whispered holding on to her hand tighter, I didn't understand why I was taking this so hard, I knew the risks of this job, and if I was honest with myself I would be acting just like her if it were me. But it wasn't me, it was Alex and it hurt me to see her like this.

"Dean how do you think I would feel if you would have died and I could have done something to have stopped it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself that's how. I don't want you to blame yourself Dean," she sighed again before smiling sadly at me, she had tears in her eyes, those beautiful eyes, " I'm not afraid to die Dean, if there was one thing my parents taught me it was too not fear death." I reach out to wipe the small tear that had escaped her eye.

"You're not going to die, I won't let you." I said firmly.

"Oh, and how do you plan on stopping me, Winchester?" She laughed weakly.

"Don't know yet but I'll figure it out Alex, I plan on bugging the hell out of you for a very long time, you got me." I said smiling gently at her before moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I got you." I heard her whisper before I left.

* * *

Sam and I were sitting in a motel room surrounded by research about heart care, me looking through Sam's laptop, and Sam calling people from dad's journal. We had been looking for days, but so far we had nothing, and I was starting to get frustrated.

"Dean, I think I may have something." Sam said looking hopeful.

"Well don't just sit there, talk." I snapped when he didn't go on.

"Joshua just called me back and told me about some specialist in Nebraska that could help Alex." I sighed in relief, for the first time since that doctor told us she had a month to live I felt like I could breathe easier.

"That's good because I was starting to worry you know." I smirked, I couldn't wait until we told Alex.

"You know Dean, you've been taking this very hard." Sam smiled with a look in his eyes that couldn't describe.

"Dude she's dying because she was helping me, of course I'm taking it badly." I glared at my little brother.

"Yeah, but it just seem like something more." Sam said with a small sad smile.

"Well there's not 'something more', what more would there be." I asked irritated, but what irritated me most was the small voice in the back of my head that was saying Sam was on to something.

"Nothing," Sam said softly, "It's just that the way you look at her makes me remember how I used to look at Jess sometimes." I didn't know what to say to that. I knew I thought about Alex constantly, I thought she was hot and that she had the best pair of eyes I have ever seen, and she is the smartest person I know besides Sam, oh and her sarcastic attitude always made me smile, actually everything about her made me smile even when she hits me across the head, and especially when she wakes up in the morning rubbing her eyes looking like a like a little girl, and when- oh crap I was deep trouble! A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts, just as well too because I was one step away from have a mental breakdown.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked making me look up. Alex was there looking pale and tired, but still beautiful.

"I checked myself out." She said walking into the room and I stood up so I could help her. Now that I thought about it, it was very obvious how I felt about her, why she couldn't tell I didn't know.

"What, are you crazy?" Sam asked her and I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me. Alex glared at me and hit me, but I didn't even feel it which worried me because I could always feel it when she hit me.

"Oh, come on guys, it's so boring in there I couldn't take it anymore. If I'm going to die I might as well enjoy myself."

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it." Sam laughed a bit without humor.

" Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you guys even slept? You look worse than me andthat is saying something.

"We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in my Dad's journal." I said to her while rubbing her back just needing to touch her so I knew she was still here with me.

"For what?" She asked looking from me to Sam then back at me.

"For a way to help you. One of my Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." Sam said.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" She sighed leaning back into my touch.

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going." I said firmly. She had to live because I had to tell her how I felt, and I couldn't, not yet, because I didn't know how to put it into words. But I wasn't gonna lose her before I ever really had her, I refuse to let her go and anybody who tried to take her from me better watch out.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Alex Prov)

When we came to a rest stop before reaching Nebraska I went to the bathroom so I could make a call to John, and to get away from Dean and Sam's fussing. Staring at my reflection I had to admit to myself that they had a reason to fuss, I looked really bad.

"Man, if Ally saw me like this she would flip." I whispered to myself while I smiled sadly. Ally did always care about looks more than Andy and I did, I could just picture her face scrunching up in displeasure and saying in her most serious I'm-the- oldest-so-I-know better voice "Girl we _need _to do something about your hair, no sister of mine will look like the wicked witch of the west, got it."

Yeah that's what she would say while Andy would be worrying herself to death while at the same time bugging me to death with her fretting saying things like, "You _have _to stay in bed, do you need anything? Some tea maybe, or is that to hot? Are you hungry, do you want me and Kim to make you your favorite soup?" And that would go on and on until Kim would drag her away from me so I could get some sleep.

I didn't notice until I looked at my reflection again that I was crying. I wiped my tears and pulled out my phone to dial John's number. It rang a few times before going straight to voicemail, oh well, I thought, it will be easier this way.

"Hey John, it's Alex," I said softly into in the phone my voice shacking a little, "Uh… I guess I'm just calling to say thank you. Something happened with the Rawhead we were hunting and I got hurt." I could feel more tears wanting to fall but willed them not to after all I meant what I said before to Dean, I didn't fear death, "The doctors said I have a month at the most, but you don't have to worry about your boys their fine, not letting me die in peace, but fine none the less," I chuckled one traitor tear slipping past my defenses, "Their taking me to see some specialist in Nebraska, but who knows what fate has in store for me… I just wanted to say something first, just in case it doesn't work out and I don't get to say goodbye to you in person." I paused to take a deep breath so I could go on, "I wanted to say thank you, thank you for saving me two years ago, you saved me in more ways than you know… if it hadn't been for you I would have broken so completely there would have been no way to put me back together." By the last word that left my mouth my tears were falling freely but thankfully it didn't sound like I was crying as I said my last goodbye to John, "Oh and thank you for sending me to your boys, it was worth it, so thanks for everything John, goodbye." I hung up and cried a little more before cleaning my face and making sure it didn't look like I was just crying or Dean would never ever leave me alone I thought with a small smile.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Sam asked me when I walked out.

"Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

It took us one more hour to reach Nebraska and by then I was over my moment of self-pity I had in the rest-stop bathroom. Yes I was dying, but I wasn't going to let that ruin Dean and Sam as well. It was sweet that they cared, but if they kept going as they were when I was gone it would hurt them much more than it should.

"Okay we're here." Sam said pulling up to a parking lot. When I tried to sit up from where I was laying at in the back seat I couldn't help the grunt of pain I let out, well it was half of pain and half of disbelief. There was a group of people who look very sick, making their way towards a tent with a sign saying "The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle."

"I thought we were going to a doctor!" I said in my raspy voice that kind of took away from my show of anger.

"I don't know where you got that idea." Sam said with his best puppy dog look that always made me give in to him, it was just like Andy's. I looked away so I wouldn't forgive him so easily, but when I tried to get out of the car both Sam and Dean rushed to help me.

"I got it," Dean said taking ahold of me, "Man, you are a lying bastard. I thought you said we were going to see a doctor too." I shot a smug look at Sam who had the grace to look a little ashamed at least.

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal." Tell me again why he was trying to convince Dean more than me because I am very confused at the looks they were sharing with each other, and more than a little annoyed.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." I hissed at him but some old lady passed us by and overheard me.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man." She said to me in an angry voice that most days would have made me snap at her, but today I was too tired to do anything but glare at her back.

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean whispered in my ear making me smile at him.

As we walked to the tent we walked past an angry man who was arguing with a sheriff.

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's bilking all these people out of their hard-earned money. "

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." I snorted and was about to say something but Dean beat me to it.

"I take it he's not part of the flock." I guess he was still annoyed at his little brother.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy." Sam said trying to prove his point.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?" I was prone to agree with Dean but I stayed out of it, I had learned to stay out the brothers fights unless they were about to throw punches.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean."

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on." So Dean was like me in that, I don't know if that made me glad that I'm not alone in my thinking or sad that I had company. I decided not to think about it.

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day?" I remember having this same conversation with Kim not long after my father died. I didn't talk with her again for a month.

"Exactly. We see them, we know they're real." Must be in the Winchester blood to be stubborn because they were sounding a awful lot like John.

"Guys." I sighed trying to get them to stop; I knew this fight wasn't going anywhere.

" But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?"

"Guys." I tried to say louder but my voice cracked at the end. Still they didn't stop.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people." Dean said while he tighten his hold on me, he was getting frustrated with his little brother, great that meant more headaches for me.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." A young blond woman interrupted us smiling. All three of us stopped to look at her, Sam looked relived that someone interrupted and Dean looked annoyed about it.

"Maybe he does." I said trying to be polite. "I think you just turned us around on the subject." That made her laugh and Dean held on to me a little tighter.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She laughed, after a little nudge from me Dean extended his hand.

"I'm Dean and this besides me looking like Casper is Alex. That is Sam, my brother."

"Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?" She asked looking at me.

"I never said that I wasn't a believer." I said trying to divert the conversation from my faith or lack thereof.

Layla just laughed at me but didn't say anything as an older lady who looks a lot like Layla walks over to us.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start." Her mother and Layla say goodbye to us before walking away to the tent.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways." Dean says leading me into the tent as well, and I have to laugh because I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"I hope you two know this isn't going to work."

"Well if there is a God he would heal you." Dean said his voice so stiff I wondered what he would do if He didn't.

Dean gestured to a security camera on the wall while snorting, "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over."

"Come on." Sam said ignoring his brother while leading us to the front.

"Guys I don't want to there, let's sit in the back."

"We're sitting up front." Sam said with what Dean called his bitch face; I was inclined to agree with that right that moment.

"I agree with him on that, come on Alex." Dean said almost dragging me to the front.

"I hope you know I hate you right now." I hissed at them both trying to push Dean away from me but he held on tightly.

"As long as you keep on doing it for a long time I'm good with that." Dean said while staring me in the eyes, the look in his eyes was soft and caring but there was something else there that I couldn't name, and it scared me, I knew that I could name it if I tried I just didn't cause I also knew that I wouldn't like it. Or worse that I would.

"Perfect." Sam said making me look away from Dean.

"Yeah, perfect." I heard Dean mutter.

"You take the aisle." Dean said louder.

After a moment an old man took the stage and from the looks of it he was blind.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." I raised my eyebrow at that, like he or any of these people really knew anything about 'immoral, unspeakable' acts, they were lucky that people like my family and Deans family were around so they wouldn't have to know. When I turned to glare at Sam again I noticed that he was looking at a table full with crosses and things like that, but one of them caught my eye, it looked filmier but Dean's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, or into their wallets." Dean was smirking but stopped when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked smiling not looking mad at all.

"Ignore him; his mouth isn't wired to his brain." I said trying to get him out of an awkward situation.

"No, no it's alright. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears. What's your name, dear?"

"Um… Alex." I answered after Dean nudged me to do so.

"Alex. I want—I want you to come up here with me." His wife goes on the stage to welcome me and the crowd was cheering and clapping but I noticed that Layla and her mother looked upset.

"No, that's ok." I said swallowing.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed at me.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" Roy asked me confused.

"Well, yeah, but—" The crowd interrupted me by cheering some more but I talk over them as loudly as I could, " No, maybe you should just pick someone else. I'm not who you should pick." Dean was out right glaring at me by now but I didn't think he should pick me, there had to be people more worthy then me in this crowd.

"Oh, no, I didn't pick you, Alex, the Lord did."

I swear if this crowd didn't shut up I would shoot them all, I thought, my head pounding from my head ach.

"Get up there!" Sam said excitedly. I shoot him a glare but the look on Deans face is what got me to leave my seat and walk up to the man. Dean looked so mad at me but underneath that mad look I saw fear. He was afraid that I would turn down my only chance to live. But he didn't understand, I didn't think I deserved to live.

"You ready?" Roy asked me kindly.

"Look, no disrespect, but I'm not exactly a believer." I whispered to him.

"You will be, my dear. You will be. Pray with me, friends." I hear the crowd behind be praying and some crying, but when Roy put his hands on me I forgot about everything else as I felt something cold go over me.

"Alright, now. Alright, now." I didn't know what he was talking about but I was not fine, I felt weak and I couldn't stop myself from falling to my knees. "Alright, now." I hear him say once again before I collapse completely.

* * *

I could swear I heard a giggle from somewhere near me, and something was petting my hair. But I couldn't bring myself to move.

"You would think that almost dying would make her pay more attention to her sounding, but obviously not." I knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"Leave her alone, Ally, she's had a rough time lately." I knew that voice too.

"How the hell could she have it rough if he has been with two of hottest guys I have ever seen in my life, or is it after life?" A small whimper escapes me but they didn't notice, just like they never did when they bickered.

"Well let's see first we die, then she spends two years alone, after that when she get some of her life put together again she has to become a hunter again, and now she almost died saving her shield, I mean _come on_ isn't it _his_ job to take of _her_ not the other way around. If he would have gotten my little sister killed I would be forced to make his life very miserable." Just from the tone of her voice I could tell she was glaring.

"Well you do have a point there," Ally admitted reluctantly.

"Don't I always?"

"No."

"You two can't let a girl sleep?" I asked my voice cracking from the sob that shakes my whole body. When I opened my eyes I noticed that my head was on Andy's lap and Ally was petting my head. Ally was wearing a black dress that would make most men give her their cars, and Andy was wearing a blue dress with black flower lacing. Both look beautiful and healthy they were looking at me with such happiness that it made cry harder.

"Shhh, it's okay Alex, everything will be okay." Andy whispered in my ear while holding close. Suddenly I wasn't in her arms but in Ally's.

"Stop crying baby girl, you know your tears always made me want to cry too, and if I mess up my make-up I will be very angry." I laughed through my tears and tried to stop crying. When I calmed down some I noticed that I was back home in our sun room.

"What…" I couldn't make sense of my own thoughts.

"Oh well we thought you would be more at ease here at home than anywhere else, we now you must be missing it." Ally explained at my confused look.

I wanted to say so many things to them, at night when I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares I would think of all the things I wanted to say to my sisters if I ever got the chance, and now that I do all I could think about one thing, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" They asked together.

"I got you both killed, and I'm so sorry if I hadn't wanted revenge so badly, if I had wai-" I didn't get to finish my rambled as Andy slapped me on the back of the head just like I do to Dean all the time.

"Would you stop it? We don't blame you, we have never blamed you." She was crying, I made my sister cry, great.

"Alex, I know you don't want to hear this but when we died, it was our time. There was nothing you or anybody else could have done to save us, so you need to stop blaming yourself because I promise you no one else is doing it."

"Am I dead?" I asked in a whisper to change the subject. They knew what I was doing if their sigh was anything to go by, but they let it drop.

"No you're not." Ally answered me.

"Then why am I here?" I asked tiredly, this day was really getting to me.

"Because we wanted to see you." Ally said as if I should already know.

"So you guys haven't been 'watching over me' or whatever?" I couldn't help but to chuckle to hide the pain of the fact that I really had been alone for the past two years. .

"Don't laugh, do you know how frustrating it has been not knowing how you've been only getting reports every now and then." Andy said glaring again.

"What do you mean?" I asked laughing at my sister, God I had missed them so much. "why couldn't you?"

After the two exchanged a look Ally said, "We can't tell you who wouldn't let us, but that's not we are here, we have to warn you."

"About what?" I couldn't help but become worried after I noticed how Andy tensed and Ally held me tighter.

"Things are going to get bad baby girl, and it's frustrating that we can't help you." Andy said, "We made a deal that as long as we don't interfere with your path than we get to look after you."

"But that makes no sense! How can you guys look after me if you can't interfere?" I asked frustrated.

"Baby girl, in the next few years you are going to be in for a _hell_ of a ride, but you need to follow your heart okay, no matter it says." Ally was looking me in the eyes trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand.

"She won't get it until it's time Ally, and by then she will be ready." Andy whispered but I could still hear her.

"I hope your right." Ally whispered back, but before I could demand a straight answer I could see the room around me start to fade.

"We're out of time baby girl; you have to go back now." I started shaking my head no, I didn't want to go, and I didn't want to leave them.

"Know that from now on we will always be with you, and that we love you so much." Andy whispered in my ear.

"Oh and make sure you get a kiss from that Dean guy, he's hot." That was the last thing I heard before I woke up again gasping for breath with both Dean and Sam above me looking worried. But what took most of my attention was a very old man dressed in a black suit and with white hair his skin looking gray. He was staring right at me.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review Please and Thank You!**


End file.
